This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium.times.domesticum identified by the varietal name of `Excalibur`, Breeder No. 4DG663 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 88. The new variety was discovered by David G. Lemon in a selected breeding program in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of a breeding variety, Oglevee, Ltd. No. 335 (unpatented) and the commercial variety `Josy`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,019. It was first asexually reproduced on Aug. 14, 1995 at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations.
The new variety, was grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature and 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilness media with constant fertilizer at 150-200 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time of seventeen weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting potted in a 6 inch pot. Rooted cuttings potted Oct. 15, 1997 flowered Feb. 9, 1998.